1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an instant video messaging system and an instant video messaging method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An instant video messaging system offers real-time communication and allows easy visual collaboration. A typical instant video messaging system includes a video camera for video input, and a display for video output. The video camera is oriented to capture information in front of the display at a fixed angle, assuming that the subject is always viewed from that angle. However, the subject will generally move while conferring, thus deviating from the fixed angle and resulting in inferior video quality.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an instant video messaging system and method thereof, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.